


Nerves

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, Gay, M/M, Pining, Prekerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, kerberos - Freeform, rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty: Rocket





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty: Rocket

Keith peaked around the corner of the garage, workers and officers walking around left and right. He took in a breath before entering, hiding behind anything he could just to catch a glimpse of what they would be flying to Kerberos on.    
  
Settling behind a jeep, he watched as a few workers were putting the finishing touches on one of the pieces. The thing was huge! It was only going to have three people and the pilot was going to be none other than-   
  
“Keith? What are you doing back here?” Takashi asked, causing Keith to nearly jump out of his skin.    
  
“I was, uh… taking a look at the rocket. I know, I know. It’s not permitted for cadets to be back here, but I just had to see,” Keith explained, standing up and dusting himself off.    
  
Takashi laughed, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, they can’t exactly keep all kids out of here. But, if you want a closer look, I have a way around,” Takashi replied, guiding him out from behind the jeeps and over to one of the rocket pieces.    
  
Keith nodded slightly, his mouth dropping in awe as he looked at the mass of it.   
  
“What is he doing here, Takashi?” One of the officers asked. Keith recognized the voice right away as Principal Iverson.    
  
Keith gulped, wanting to run off and hide but Takashi’s arm around his back kept him in place.    
  
“I just wanted to show him around a bit. He was curious, I hope that’s alright, sir,” Takashi’s tone was cool and smooth, offering a smile to Iverson after his explanation.    
  
“Oh, uh, yes, of course. Make it quick though, we need to move everything out of here,” Iverson replied, crossing his arms behind his back.    
  
“Of course, sir! We won’t be much longer,” Takashi replied, giving a quick salute before shuffling Keith off to look at another piece.    
  
Keith had never seen Takashi so professional about anything. He always had let his guard down around Keith and didn’t care how he acted. He still was that bubbly, flustered man, but something was different about him when talking to the big wigs.    
  
“So, are you excited for Kerberos?” Keith asked, dragging his feet lightly against the ground as he followed Shiro.    
  
“Excited but nervous. We still have months though. We don’t leave until everything on this ship is completely,” Takashi replied, knocking lightly on one of the scrap pieces of metal.    
  
“Nervous?” Keith asked, settling his arms across his chest.   
  
“Yeah. This is a big step in my life. I’m going to space, in fact I’m going farther than anyone has. It’s a journey of a lifetime. I don’t want to mess it up,” Takashi said, his eyes lighting up with each word and- oh god, was Keith blushing.    
  
Keith scrambled to cover his face before Takashi could see it.    
  
“I, uh, don’t think you’ll mess up. You’re the best pilot I know, nothing can get in your way,”  Keith replied, his flush seeming to disappear.    
  
Takashi smiled brightly, the blush seeming to come back as quickly as it disappeared.    
  
“Thank you, Keith.”    
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Keith got up from where he was leaning, he didn’t even realize he was leaning.    
  
“Well, I better get going. I’ll see you later, Commander Takashi,” Keith smiled, waving before running out of the garage.    
  
Takashi watched Keith leave before turning around and seeming to gasp for air, his entire face flushed from just that small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are gay, Debra. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
